90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saab 900
Since 1988, the Saab 900 was Saab's entry-level car for its last 10 years in North America. Year-to-year changes 1991 At the beginning of the '90s, the Saab 900 was available as a 2-door convertible (Turbo), 2-door hatchback (Base, S, SPG and Turbo), and a 4-door sedan (Base and S). 1992 The SPG was discontinued in North America, and a new S Convertible was added. 1993 The base hatchback and sedan were both discontinued. 1993 was also the Saab 900's last year as a compact car. 1994 When Saab, combined with General Motors, introduced the new 900 model in 1994, there was real reason to stop and look, as it was only the fourth completely new car from Saab since 1950. As a midsize car during its last five years (its predecessor was a compact), it was roomy, almost as utilitarian as a wagon, good handling, and solidly built. It competed with the Audi A6, Lexus ES 300 and Infiniti G20. The 2-door hatchback and 4-door sedan were replaced by a 2-door coupe and 4-door hatchback, respectively. The 4-door hatchback was available in both S and SE models. The Turbos (except the convertible) were replaced by a new SE Turbo, only available as a 2-door coupe. The coupe was unveiled at the Chicago Auto Show in February 1994 as a late 1994 model, with sales commencing in April 1994. 1995 Saab's first-ever 6-cylinder engine was introduced for the 1995 model year. It was a compact 24-valve dohc design mounted transversely, as opposed to the longitudinal engine position in the old 900. The 1995 900's ignition switch was still located between the seats, rather than on the dash. Traction control was standard. S and SE models were available for the 2-door convertible, 2-door coupe and 4-door hatchback. Other engine choices included Saab's own 2.3-liter Four, with or without their excellent turbo. Also added to the lineup was a 3-door hatchback, then a 4-passenger convertible. All Saabs (except the early 900 Convertibles) had daytime running lights. Long required in Sweden and Canada, they were low wattage lights in the main headlight system that were on all of the time the ignition is on. Like every Saab ever built, the 900 was front-wheel drive. A 5-speed manual transaxle was standard, a 4-speed automatic optional on all but the Turbo. The 900 also had a theft alarm with remote control, a central lock switch, and the inevitable cup holder, combined with a coin holder. The convertible went on sale first, in May or June 1994. Not much changes were made for the 1996 or 1997 model years. 1998 After this year, the Saab 900 was replaced by a new Saab 9-3. Retail prices As of February 2, 1994: *'$22,650 '(1994 Saab 900 S 4DR Hatchback) *'$22,960 '(1994 Saab 900 S 2DR Coupe) *'$27,800 '(1994 Saab 900 SE V6 4DR Hatchback) *'$28,100 '(1994 Saab 900 SE Turbo 2DR Coupe) As of April 26, 1994: *'$31,990 '(1995 Saab 900 S 2DR Convertible) *'$37,990 '(1995 Saab 900 SE 2DR Convertible) *'$38,490 '(1995 Saab 900 SE V6 2DR Convertible) As of August 22, 1994: *'$23,375 '(1995 Saab 900 S 4DR Hatchback) *'$23,695 '(1995 Saab 900 S 2DR Coupe) *'$28,680 '(1995 Saab 900 SE V6 4DR Hatchback) *'$28,990 '(1995 Saab 900 SE 2DR Coupe) As of early 1995: *'$23,755 '(1995 Saab 900 S 4DR Hatchback) *'$24,075 '(1995 Saab 900 S 2DR Coupe) *'$32,995 '(1995 Saab 900 S 2DR Convertible) *'$39,520 '(1995 Saab 900 SE 2DR Convertible) *'$40,070 '(1995 Saab 900 SE V6 2DR Convertible; optional) As of October 16, 1995: *'$23,995 '(1996 Saab 900 S 2DR Coupe) *'$24,695 '(1996 Saab 900 S 4DR Hatchback) *'$28,995 '(1996 Saab 900 SE 2DR Coupe) *'$29,695 '(1996 Saab 900 SE 4DR Hatchback) *'$31,195 '(1996 Saab 900 SE V6 4DR Hatchback) *'$33,995 '(1996 Saab 900 S 2DR Convertible) *'$39,995 '(1996 Saab 900 SE 2DR Convertible) *'$42,495 '(1996 Saab 900 SE V6 2DR Convertible) Specifications 2DR Coupe 4DR Hatchback 2DR Convertible Gallery saab900convertible.png|Saab 900 2-door convertible 95saab900(2).jpg|The Saab 900 convertible with rooftop closed saab900coupe.png|Saab 900 2-door coupe saab900hatchback.png|Saab 900 4-door hatchback Category:Saab Category:2-door hatchbacks Category:4-door hatchbacks Category:2-door convertibles Category:Mid-size cars Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:Discontinued in 1998